


Re: Zero- Fight Against Fate

by FlexDrop411



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlexDrop411/pseuds/FlexDrop411
Summary: After experiencing death two times has changed Subaru's outlook. Not wanting to have his life in hands of someone else he decides to change himself and fight against fate itself. Bring it on, Fate-sama! After all, he's more fanatical than any Oni.
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru/Rem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Re: Zero- Fight Against Fate

Key: _Thoughts_ "Speaking" **[ Addressed in Author Notes]** " _Flashback"_

Death is horrifying, that is a fact. Something that Natsuki Subaru was unlucky enough to experience not once, but twice already.

Now I know what you're thinking. Silly Subaru that can't be true after all, don't you know people die when they are killed.

In most cases, you would be right, but when it involves a fantasy world I think it's a safe bet that anything can happen there.

Looking back at things I really want to punch myself, I thought I was the standard everyday isekai protagonist with all the powers that come with it, that I would have the greatest time ever and nothing could go wrong.

Reality often loves to rip a new one in the ignorant ones, doesn't it?

My journey in another world started with me exploring the area, eyes filled with wonder before getting beat up by a trio of thugs in some alleyway.

Only to be saved by a beautiful silver-haired half-elf named Satella and her spirit Puck while they were chasing a thief that stole her insignia.

Offering my help as a token of appreciation for saving me. I enjoyed myself bonding while spending time together with her for most of the day while looking for the thief. After some time our search leads us to the loot house in the slums during the evening, where Pucks goes to sleep due to his time limit.

Telling Satella to wait outside while I check inside to make sure it's safe, only I find the bodies of an old man and a young girl, before I can do anything else, I hear a woman's voice telling me I've seen too much. This is followed by me being gutted and before I can warn Satella she's cut down too.

Bleeding out slowly on the floor, that was my first death in this world.

Next thing I know I'm standing in front of the appa salesmen again. It should have been obvious that I had died, but the shock of dying made me want to believe it was a future vision instead.

I decided to head to the slums and again I'm stopped by the same thugs, but with the use of my future knowledge, I take care of them effortlessly.

Going back to the place of my death I meet the old giant named Rom. I planned to trade my cell phone for the insignia before the killer comes, waiting for some time before the thief with the insignia arrives, a girl named Felt.

I try to get through the trade as quickly as possible, but Felt wants me to bid against the other buyer.

The buyer, a woman named Elsa, enters, and immediately I can tell she has a really inhuman vibe to her that makes me see her as something dangerous. Things were looking up as I easily won the insignia back with the worth of my phone being more than what Elsa was offering.

Then I made the mistake of answering her question honestly about my plans to return the insignia to the original owner, as it turns out Elsa was the killer all along.

I can only stand back in fear as a fight breaks out in the loot house, even with Rom's mighty strength he falls to Elsa's blade, Felt's amazing speed could do nothing as she is cut in half by that monster, then she finally turns to me.

I wanna say I put up a fight, but that would be a lie, Elsa was only amusing herself by toying with me until she moved in for the kill, cutting my stomach after I finally got a hit in.

The hot pain that followed when lying on the ground was horrible and while that monster complimented my intestines with a smile on her face. This was my second death.

All I felt during that time was darkness, I should have never gotten involved if I didn't possess the required power to make a difference. They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die and I can only feel disappointed with how I lived.

Looking back on my life I never did anything, I had all the freedom and time to do something. I want to change myself and have a satisfying life this time.

If I get another chance I swear I'll change to make sure my life is never in the hands of someone stronger than me. There's only one person able to decide how my life goes and that's me. This is the only thing I can think about before I see a bright light.

I'm right back where I started again, how do I keep coming back to this time, and is there a limit to the number of times.

Subaru: "I have no idea what's going on anymore." Subaru faints.

Kodomon: *Splashes water onto the boy's face.* "Are you okay, boy? Here forget about the money. Just take these." Kodomon gives him a glass of water and an appa.

Subaru opens his eyes and raises his hand to accept the gift. Subaru was about to thank the appa guy but then, he sees a silver-haired girl walking right in front of him. Extremely relieved that she was alive, Subaru rushes up to her.

Subaru: "Hey... Wait... Please wait... Wait! Please, wait!... wait! Satellaaaaaaa!"Everyone in the vicinity diverts their attention to the boy.

Subaru: "Please don't ignore me! _My dying and not doing what you said were my fault! But I was desperate. I went back to the loot house after that, but I couldn't find you_. The girl turns to face him.

Subaru: "I'm sorry for only thinking of myself. But I'm glad you're alright, Satella."

Satella: What are you thinking? She glaring at him. You can sense that she is getting really angry. I do not know who you are, but don't call me by the name of the Jealous Witch! What are you thinking?!

Subaru: "Huh?"The crowd starts gathering around them.

Satella: "I'll ask once more. Why did you call me by the name of the Jealous Witch!"

Subaru: "Be... Because you told me to." _Damn it I called her name out without thinking, we haven't even met in this timeline yet._

Satella: "I don't know who they are but they have terrible taste. The Jealous Witch is the epitome of taboo, and you call me by her name, which most dare not even say!" Subaru stands befuddled. He tries opening his mouth, but Satella ignores Subaru as he tried to speak.

Satella: "If you don't have anything to say I'm leaving." Suddenly, a girl Subaru recognizes runs up to Satella and grabs something in her pocket. She then makes a run for it.

Satella: "Whaaaa. Was this your plan all along." *Tch!* Satella then chases after Felt. Subaru finds himself getting depressed remembering the recent conversation he just had and starts mindlessly walking down an alleyway.

Subaru: "I can't deny the facts to protect my fragile mind anymore, with so much circumstantial evidence, there's no denying it. It's hard to believe but this has to be... a time leap and each time I return to my initial state. I'll call it **Return** **By** **Death**."

Subaru: "Hahaha...Turns out this whole time I did have an isekai power, talk about irony." Holding his face Subaru lets out a chuckle at the situation. _Man, what am I going to do now, do I still try to help or just accept that I'm powerless to accomplish anything. I don't think she'll want my help after what happened in the marketplace._ Subaru grimacesthinking back to their meeting just now _._

Subaru: Sighs... "Could someone just treat me a little kinder in this parallel world at this point?"

He then notices three familiar faces of the people who beat him up.

Ton: "What the hell are you talking about? Well... it's not like anybody cares anyway. Alright, let me get straight to the point. If you don't want anything bad to happen then cough up everything you have!"

Subaru: "At this point, this is getting fuckin annoying. Would you stop it already, can't you guys go rob someone else for a change!?"

Chin: "You think you can mouth off to us!" Raising a knife from his side to threaten Subaru.

Subaru: _Shit I just mouthed off to them on reflex, what am I going to do now._ Subaru began to back away _. I already wasted my chance to take them by surprise like last time and after my failure, with Satella she probably won't come to save me._ Subaru starts sweating at his impending doom.

Subaru: _There's only one thing left to do now, screw my pride._ Taking a deep breath Subaru yells. "Guards! "

Ton: "What the hell, you bastard?!" The three looked around in fright.

Subaru: _Doesn't matter what world you're in, there has to be an equivalent of some kind of police force_. Subaru smirked.

Subaru: "Someone! P-Please help, I need a man!" Subaru imitated a woman's voice as he screamed for help.

Chin: "Damn it, shut up!" The skinny thief panics.

Subaru: "No, don't touch me... stop. I can't hear you, you're not being sincere enough. Police... Huh? " Subaru stopped screaming and looked around nervously as no one came to his rescue.

Ton: "Don't scare me like that! I might have freaked out, just a little." the larger thief got his barrings together and smirked in discomfort at Subaru.

All of the thieves quickly took out their weapons, revealing that all of them had blades and knives all along.

Kan: "Trying to run won't help you."

Subaru: _Damn it no one came! Am I really going to die again?_ Panicking Subaru thinks about his encounter with Elsa, how she stood over him and played with his life. _No! I can't die again there's no guarantee there'll be another reset this time. I have to stand and fight if I wanna get out of this in one piece._ Subaru glares at them as he prepares to fight.

The thieves sneer at his meager defiance as they stalk closer towards him.

Subaru: _Come on think there has to be something I can do. Maybe there's something I've seen in the other loops that can help me out of this._ Subaru uses all of his brainpower to find a solution. Suddenly a memory from his first loop of when he and Satella were searching for Felt comes to mind.

**[Flash back]**

_Satella: "Don't get any weird ideas. I know magic."_

_Subaru: "I won't! The bigger issue here is how we find Felt now."_

_Satella: "I'll ask the lesser spirits."_

_Subaru: "Lesser spirits?"_

_Satella: "Lesser spirits are beings that haven't become spirits yet. They grow over time and when they gain strength and self-awareness, they become great spirits like Puck."_

**[END]**

Subaru: _That's it lesser spirits!_ Doing a little cheer in his head after finding an answer to this matter. _Based on what she said back then, lesser spirits can use some form of magic, but how do I call them._ Doubts begin to stir in him from missing crucial information.

Subaru: _I need to calm down, just mimic what Satella did and if doesn't work I'll run or fight them whatever's easier._ Calming himself he takes several deep breaths. Subaru slowly closes his eyes, places his right hand to his chest, and softly speaks."Please spirits heed my call." _Come on please help me out here._

The thieves stop their advance and blink owlishly at the sight of Subaru standing still with his eyes closed.

Kan: "What does this idiot think he's doing?"

Chin: "Maybe he's praying someone will come to help him?"

Ton: "Doesn't matter, let's just get this over with already."

Before the trio can get any closer the whole alleyway is suddenly filled with thousands of bright lights. These were not just any lights, but spirits from various elements. They can only stand there in shock as the spirits all surround Subaru. **[1]**

Subaru: _What's this warm feeling?_ Opening his eyes he's greeted by the sight of many spirits. His jaw drops open in shock. _It actually worked! Yes! Ok, let's see if they'll help me._

Subaru: "I don't know if you can understand me, but I need some help against these guys in front of me with the pointy knives." Pointing his finger at the trio.

The spirits only continue to circle him. Subaru, thinking they didn't hear, was about to speak again but was interrupted by many voices.

{Sure thing.}

{Don't worry we'll take care of this.}

{Just leave everything to us.}

All the spirits in the alleyway begin to glow in different colors. Subaru's eyes light up in amazement at the sight. While the trio of thugs eyes only widened in horror.

Chin: "Let's get out before we're shut down!" Turning his back to run away from this failed mugging.

Kan: "What the hell he was a spirit user this whole time!" Panic clear on his face as he falls onto his back.

Ton: "It doesn't matter what he is we need to get out of here!" Picking Kan up in arms as he runs away following Chin's lead.

The trio escapes just in time to avoid a hailstorm of spells from the protective spirits, leaving behind holes in the alley.

Subaru: "That was awesome! I never witnessed magic until now, all those spells from different elements too." Enraptured at the spirits might Subaru can't keep his joy down.

Subaru: _That's right I should probably thank these guys for coming to my rescue._ Clearing throat first he turns to the spirits. Bowing his head he would say. "I would like to formally thank you all for helping in my time of need."

All the spirits dance in joy at being of assistance to him.

Looking on Subaru is happy he could get through this problem.

Subaru: "That handles that problem not what am I..." Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by three spirits flying in front of his face.

Subaru: "What, do you guys need something?" _These three aren't like the other spirits, they might be of higher rank or something._ Mentally comparing their size to the horde around him.

The black spirit speaks to him first.

{We were wondering if you would like to make a contract with us.}

Subaru: "Contract? Can you maybe explain what that means?" Subaru tilts his head at the offer.

The yellow spirit answers his question.

{A contract between a spirit and a spirit user is when a spirit becomes fully attuned to the contractor's gate and they carry several conditions that must be followed by the contractor to maintain their relationship. These terms can range anywhere from complex tasks to fairly trivial ones, but all of them are treated with equal weight and if broken the spirit will become unbound.}

Subaru: "Honestly some of what you explained goes over my head, but I understand the gist of things. So basically it's a partnership between us." _That means it's like a summon beast from the games I used to play back home. If I hold my end of their deals, I can use their power whenever needed._

Subaru: _This is amazing with everything that's happened until I was worried I'd be defenseless in this cruel world. Wait a second why would they be eager to make a contract with me we just met a few minutes ago._ "Hold on for a bit, why do you guys want to make a contract with me all of a sudden?"

The blue spirit speaks up last.

{Your affinity to commune with spirits is the highest we have ever seen in a human being. We would be honored to make a contract with you and serve as your spirits.} 

{Also the aura you give off is very comforting to us spirits.} The yellow spirit adds on.

Subaru: _My spirit affinity, is it really that high?_ A wide grin appears on his face. _Never mind I shouldn't get a big head from this there are still people out that can end me._ Shaking his head to clear his thoughts _._ "What do we need to make this contract?" _I need some allies in these tough times._

The black spirit starts speaking again.

{It differentiates from person to person, just ask us what you want from us to form a pact. Also usually we would need a pyroxene crystal to act as a home for us, but because of your high affinity, we believe that it won't be necessary.}

Subaru: "Can something be really that easy!" _This is almost too good to be true_. Subaru can barely contain his excitement.

Subaru: "I want you to become my strength, to support me in tough times, basically to act as a second family for me."

The three spirits agree to Subaru's terms and make a formal contract.

Subaru: "By the way do you guys have names?"

The spirits all respond with no and ask for Subaru to name them.

Subaru: "Alright let me think for a while." With his, under his chin, Subaru begins thinking of names that will fit them each. _Ok, I need to give names that will complement each of them._

Subaru: Pointing at black one. "Your name will be Astra, which means of the stars." The newly named Astra buzzes around in joy at her name.

Subaru: "Glad you like it." Moving on to the yellow spirit. "Your name is now Celeste. Celeste means heavenly, I think it suits your bright color."The christened shows her love for her name by glowing brightly.

The blue spirit suddenly appears in Subaru's face eager to get a name too.

Subaru: "Eager one aren't you, even though you sound like you would be the shy type. Alright, your name is now Rhea, after another planet's moon." Rhea begins circling in Subaru's hand in happiness at the lovely name given to her. Subaru laughs at her actions.

Astra{ Thanks for naming us Subaru. If you need help just call our names, we'll be resting inside your soul until required.}

Subaru: "Hold on what do you mean by inside my body?!" Subaru erupts in panic.

Celeste{ As we said at the beginning usually a pyroxene crystal would be needed, but your high affinity makes your soul acts similar to a pyroxene crystal for us, don't worry it's nothing harmful we'll only use your body as a place to house us when needed.} Calming Subaru's fears.

Subaru: "Alright since you say it's not harmful I guess you can use it as home after all it does seem fair with all the help you're offering me." Subaru readily agrees to the idea. The three spirits then enter Subaru's body making him let out a sigh at the situation.

Subaru: "Now... What am I going to do?" Subaru starts going over his options now that his immediate problem with the thugs is finished. _Wait one second, Satella's insignia was stolen again she's definitely looking for Felt now._ Subaru starts cursing himself for forgetting about Satella. _I should probably go to the loot house again._ Subaru then turns to run down the alleyway when he remembers another problem, Elsa.

Before Subaru can go any further he begins to hesitate at thought of facing Elsa again.

Subaru: "Do I really wanna go back there just to get killed again?" Grimacing at the thought of facing that sadistic monster. _Maybe I should forget about trying to help Satella after all I already died twice for her._ Subaru slowly touches his stomach in fear. He remembers the time Elsa stood over him and smirked as she teased his insides while he bled on the ground. Subaru began thinking that walking away was a better idea by the minute.

Subaru: "Thinking back on it, since I've reset to this time Satella hasn't helped me in this life and she probably sees me as an accessory to stealing her insignia. Meaning she won't accept my help easily. Also because of the time leap, the debt I owed her for saving me is gone. In that case, I should forget everything, sell my phone, save some funds and use my knowledge of the modern world to live in luxury!" Subaru thought giddily.

Subaru: "After all is it wrong taking the path that's easiest, one that will let me live longer?" Convincing himself that giving up is the only option, he's about to walk out the alley when sees something that bothers him.

He notices a couple holding their kid's hands, this brings memories of his first loop in this world to the forefront of his mind. He remembers the time he held the little girl's hands with Emilia. He notices the mother smiling with glee while dropping a tomato from her shopping bag. He remembers Emilia's wide smile as she held the girl. The tomato drops on the road and gets squished by a carriage wheel, filling its spot with red paint as if blood. Subaru stares at it disturbed as he remembered Emilia falling beside him in the loot house.

Subaru: "Yeah if I have the knowledge that the people I used to know will be killed." Images of Emilia, Felt, and old Man Rom smiling play in his mind. "I honestly wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I just let them die without doing anything. That's right running away isn't the answer to all my problems. I said I would change in this life that's why I'll decide how I use my life!"

Finally done psyching himself up Subaru decides to fight against the unreasonable fate given him and everybody else he knows.

Subaru: "If I'm going get involved I'll need some help." The thought of Elsa comes to mind. "The way she took down both Felt and old man Rom was too easy, she's definitely a professional killer through and through. I doubt adding Satella and me with my spirits to the mix would make much of a difference. Someone put Elsa up to this, after all, there's no way she would take this job with having a measure of confidence in completing it despite the risks involved." Reviewing all of the information persuades Subaru that getting help should be a priority.

Subaru: "Alright I should backtrack to vendors and ask where the guard station is located, getting them involved should be easy if I give them a description of Elsa and if that doesn't work the fact something was stolen would at least garner some attention." Done planning Subaru begins running towards the exit of the alley when he ran into something solid.

*BUMP!*

Subaru: "Whoa!" Subaru bumped into someone before he made it out the alleyway." What the hell did I just run into some invisible wall?"

???: "I'm sorry I did expect you to run right into me." The man apologized as Subaru was about to fall to the ground.

Subaru managed to regain his footing before looking at the imposing figure standing in the light. The man gave off a charming aura with his striking red hair and piercing blue eyes wearing some kinda white uniform with a sword at his hip.

Subaru: "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't look it, but resilience is one thing I have." Waving off his apology.

Reinhard: "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Reinhard van Astrea." Looking at Subaru he doesn't react the way he expected. _He didn't react to my name as everyone else does?_

Subaru: "My name is Natsuki Subaru, just call me Subaru." _The way he introduced himself is he someone important?_

Reinhard: "Subaru I would like to have a word with you."

Subaru: "Uuh sure..? Reinhard, you can ask any question, but make it quick. I'm kinda in a hurry." _Did I do something wrong? I haven't been in this loop for very long._ Worry sets in at the thought of another problem. _I want to get this over quickly then I can find the guard station, so I hope he doesn't hold me up for too long._

Reinhard: "I would like to ask If you were behind the source of the large burst of mana I sensed some time ago." Pointing behind Subaru.

Subaru stiffens at the question. He then looks behind him to see a ravaged alleyway and winces.

Subaru: "That was 100% my fault, Reinhard. Some thieves had me at knifepoint, I panicked and summoned a lot of spirits to help me combat them." Subaru rubs the back of his head nervously.

Reinhard: "Don't worry Subaru you were only trying to protect your life, but next time be careful when using spirit arts you caused quite a commotion, the mana burst was nothing to sneeze at." lifting Subaru's worry, but also giving him the warning to be more careful next time.

Subaru: "That really assures me Reinhard and I promise not to go overboard next time. Subaru lets out a sigh of relief." _Thank goodness I thought there would be more trouble._ "Ever since I got here I've had to deal with a lot of hardships so I'm glad this got resolved easily. Letting his frustration show at the end.

Reinhard: "That seems you had a tough time until now." Earning a Sympathetic look from Reinhard. "Anyway, Subaru... You have quite the unusual hair, clothing, and name. What nation are you from?" Reinhard sounded excited as he asked this.

Subaru looked down at his clothing. It was his favorite tracksuit he always liked to wear. If this was Japan no one would bat an eye, but here people would stare at him.

Subaru: "I'm from a small island nation in the east. Subaru gives Reinhard an honest response.

Reinhard: "Lugnica is the most easternmost nation on our continental map. There's no nation east of it." _This should be something even a child knows, but strangely he's not lying._

Subaru: "Lugnica I heard about it before. Is that place close by or something?" Cluelessly responds. Reinhard's expression shows shock at the response.

Reinhard: "Subaru right now you're in the capital of Lugnica." Worry is clear on his face now.

Subaru: "You may not believe me, but I just arrived at this place today."

Reinhard: "How did you not know where you are?" Reinhard gains a suspicious look. _This whole time he hasn't told a lie._

Subaru: "I don't know how I got here frankly, ever since I got to this world nothing's gone right." He whispered the last part to himself.

Even if Subaru whispered the last part to himself Reinhard is just built differently and had no problem hearing him, with his Divine Protection he can tell Subaru is telling the absolute truth. His face shows shock, there have been many people claiming to be from beyond the great waterfall before, but it was a surprise to meet the genuine article.

Reinhard: "Extraordinary, you're not lying." He exclaimed. "You really are from another world."

Subaru: "You actually heard even though I was whispering!?" _Is he a superhuman or something?_ "More importantly you believe me? I don't think anything about me right now would convince you." Subaru frowns at the end.

Reinard: "I bear the Divine Blessing of Wind Indication. I always know when someone lies to me." Reinhard smiles.

Subaru: "Wow! That's pretty impressive. Must be useful." Subaru thought for a moment. "Reinhard, you called it a Divine Blessing, is that anything like magic?"

Reinhard: "They are not unrelated. A Divine Blessing is a gift from the world, a rare benediction that grants the user unusual abilities." Reinhard explains.

Subaru: "Sorry to ask you this suddenly Reinhard, are you someone strong?" Subaru questions out of the blue.

Reinhard: "Since you're from a different world you don't know, I'm the current Sword Saint." Stating his title proudly.

Subaru: _Someone high level being dropped right in my lap, can my luck be that high?_ Making Subaru's jaw drop. "Reinhard I need your help to stop a murder." Subaru seriously pleads.

Reinhard: "A murder? I know you're not lying, can you tell more Subaru?"

Subaru: "There's this lady named Elsa, she's going to kill some people to get an insignia." _Even if she got insignia I think she would still everyone kill to erase the evidence._

Reinhard: "Did you say her name was Elsa, did she have black hair and purple eyes?" Asking for more definite proof.

Subaru: "Yeah she does and she has these knives called Kukri too." Giving the last info he looks to Reinhard for confirmation.

Reinhard: "You just identified Elsa Granhiert the Bowel Hunter even in the capital, she's known as a dangerous individual." His demeanor turns serious.

Subaru: "I knew she was dangerous from her looks alone, but I didn't think she would be so infamous." _The way she killed me proves she lives up to her title._ "Reinhard I know where she's going to be, but I'll need your help." Subaru implores.

Reinhard: "Now that her name was mentioned I have to get involved. An individual like that can't be allowed to walk freely." Reinhard's response gives Subaru hope, to stop the killer.

Reinhard: "By the way Subaru how do you know where she will show up, do you have a special ability?"

The sudden realization struck him that talking about the power of Return by Death might help more.

Subaru: _This might sound crazy to him._ Subaru debates the cons of speaking about his ability. "It's difficult to explain."

Reinhard: "Don't worry Subaru with my Divine Blessing I know you would be truthful." Reinhard gives a reassuring smile.

Subaru lets out a big sigh before answering Reinhard.

Subaru: "I don't know how I got, but I name it Re..." Whatever Subaru was going to say next stopped. The world went silent and everything around him was frozen, even Reinhard.

Subaru just hoped that no blonde vampires were hiding in the vicinity.

Then suddenly the silent world around Subaru was filled with a dense miasma. Subaru's eyes trembled from the fear and confusion. He couldn't move, speak or look around. He thought the situation couldn't get worse then, **it happened.**

Something out the miasma manifested before him in the shape of a dark hand with sharp claws. He tried screaming, moving, and everything else, but the hand came closer to his unmoving form. Slowly it fazed through his chest reaching his heart then crushed in its grip. All could do is endure the pain of having it played with until it was satisfied. Then finally the world moved again, he found himself on his knees holding his chest.

Reinhard: "Subaru! What happened, you cried out in pain abruptly ." Approaching the kneeling Subaru in worry. Reinhard stops himself when he feels something in the area. _What was that I clearly felt a dark presence near Subaru._

Reinhard activates his multiple search Divine Protections. He finds a spot that gives off a power similar to dark magic lingering in the area near Subaru.

Subaru: _What the hell was that? My voice works again. My heart doesn't hurt anymore, But...The fear is engraved in me._ Subaru can barely move, lest he angers that hand again. His daze ends when he's comforted by Reinhard.

Reinhard: "Subaru I believe you're under a magical oath of some kind, trying to break it will have consequences, so long as you avoid naming the power you should be safe." Reinhard reassured him.

Subaru tries calming himself as he listens to what Reinhard explains about the oath.

Subaru: _Reinhard said so long as I don't name the power. That means no saying return by death._ Taking a deep breath he tries describing in a roundabout way. "I'm time looping and I've already faced Elsa two times Reinhard." As soon as he finishes Subaru waits for the hand to come, but nothing happens. Making release a sigh of relief. **[2]**

Reinhard stands there astonished as he wonders if such ability is even possible. He knows Subaru's not lying and even goes far to use his Divine Protection of Judgement to find answers, but comes up short. The only thing he senses from Subaru is his three contracted spirits.

Reinhard: _Is my Divine Protection being blocked? No that can't be, at that time I definitely sensed a dark presence. Maybe what I felt was the person who put him under that oath, but who would have the power to hide from me and give Subaru this time looping ability._ Reinhard ponders through several possibilities.

Reinhard's thoughts are soon ended by Subaru trying to get his attention.

Subaru: "Look I realize that you want to know more about my ability, but right now we're on a tight schedule to stop Elsa." Subaru reminds Reinhard.

Reinhard: "It's just I never heard of power such as yours, but you're right we have much more pressing matters to attend to."

Subaru: "If you're that curious to learn more about it, you can do it after we've dealt with Elsa. I'll try to explain everything I know then." Subaru holds his hand out to Reinhard.

Reinhard takes his hand and they shake on it. Reinhard gives Subaru a worried look.

Reinhard: "Before we chase after Elsa, I need to give you a warning." Reinhard's eyes turn critical. "Under no circumstance should you let people know about your time loop ability, I know that people with Divine Protections that can predict the future are sought after. Your time loop on the other hand is something people would try to control even if they had to break you to do it."

When he received Reinhard's warning Subaru's face turned pale at the implications of people coming after him, the very thought of people out there trying to break him was horrifying. One thing for sure is if he ever decides to tell someone about his time looping is because they're trustworthy.

Subaru: Nodding his head vigorously Subaru agrees with Reinhard. "Thanks for warning me Reinhard, I really don't want someone to use me as a tool to accomplish their goals."

The two then head to the slums, on the way Reinhard asks why Subaru is willing to face Elsa when he could have just walked away as most people would have.

Subaru: "Honestly the thought of facing Elsa again is terrifying, but if I have knowledge of people that I know will die and did nothing I would regret it for the rest of my life. Also, the owner of the badge that was stolen helped me when I just came to this world, Satella could have left me, but chose to save even when there were no benefits. I'm not the type of guy who would forget my benefactor." When he said Satella Reinhard cringed and almost tripped. Seeing this Subaru turns to him. "Hey, Reinhard you stopped."

Reinhard: "Subaru did say the person called herself Satella." Reinhard's expression turns strange.

Ignorant of Reinhard's dilemma he answers him.

Subaru: "Yeah when she saved me she named herself Satella, but I think she gave me a fake name because she didn't want to involve me, is something wrong?"

Reinhard: "When this is over I'm going to teach you about the norms of this world and scold the person that gave you that alias." Reinhard lets out a sigh before continuing. "The name Satella is taboo and just saying it out loud could get you arrested." This time Subaru stiffens, something Reinhard notices.

Reinhard: "Subaru what did you do?"

Subaru: "You see Reinhard, I might have yelled Satella in the marketplace." Reinhard gains a horrified look that makes Subaru squirm in place. "In my defense, I was confused after the time loop!" Hurriedly tries defending himself.

Reinhard: "Subaru before I found you the guards were looking around for someone that witnesses believed to be a worshiper of the witch of envy. *Sigh...* "Subaru your lucky you left the area when you did or you would be in a cell right now." 

Subaru: "Wow! Sure glad I dodged jail." Wiping imaginary sweat from his brow.

Reinhard: "If the person wanted to give a fake name, anything would have been better than the name of the witch of envy."

Subaru: "While we're walking can you tell me more about this witch that's got people spooked."

Reinhard: "I think it would be good for you to learn about her, so please listen."Clearing his throat Reinhard continues. "The Witch of Envy, Satella. Long ago, she devoured the six witches who bore the names of the deadly sins and swallowed half of the world. She's the worst of the worst. It's said that she was unkillable and as a last resort, she was sealed by the powers of the dragon, hero, and sage."

Subaru: "That sounds horrible I can't imagine someone being so strong and basically immortal too." He shivers at the thought of someone so strong existing in this world. "Some old hag is the worst criminal ever."

Reinhard: "The witch of envy is not some old lady Subaru." Reinhard corrects him. "Rather It's said that her body is that of a half-elf with silver hair."

Subaru: "Not-Satella was a silver-haired half-elf too. That explains the alias her looks coupled with the fake name would have anyone running for the hills. She must have really not wanted me to get involved in search of her badge." Listening to Subaru, Reinhard realizes something.

Reinhard: _The only silver-haired half-elf he could be talking about is Emila-sama, then that means the badge she's looking for is the dragon insignia_. "Subaru can you describe what the insignia looked like it's very important."

Surprised at the forceful tone Subaru describes it to the best of his ability.

Subaru: "Sure, it was a touchstone badge with a dragon motif and an inset red jewel in the middle. So can you explain why you wanted to know?"

Reinhard's face becomes stern surprising Subaru.

Reinhard: "I tell you about it later, but let's just say it's something that affects the whole country."

Subaru: _That explains why she stubbornly refused my help, why Elsa killed me twice that Insignia must be really valuable and not just in monetary._ "Reinhard, we'll talk more later let's go."

This was the beginning of Subaru's challenge to fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Sorry about the delay I didn't have access to a computer for weeks and couldn't type a lot of words on my phone alone, but now I'm back.
> 
> [1] Subaru's spirit affinity has never been explored in cannon. Yes, he did make a contract with Beatrice, but it came too late and had restrictions. For of you who don't Beatrice had to take mana from Subaru, not the atmosphere or she would have been way stronger. It's been stated Subaru's affinity is really high by everyone. Here's an example Julius who has a Divine Protection for spirits says 'Is his affinity too great?' so that means his affinity is possibly greater than Julius who has a Divine Protection.
> 
> [2] Talking about Return by Death has loop wholes. One of them being as long as doesn't say how he loops. Case in point Roswaal knows Subaru is looping but wasn't attacked by the witch of envy because he doesn't know how Subaru loops. In cannon, Subaru says stuff like did you kill or I've experienced death and no one has figured it out despite the hints dropped. He can say he knows about the future but not how. Also, my original plan was for Subaru to tell Reinhard about Return by Death and get killed by Satella only to revive thanks to his Divine Protection, but decide to save the idea for another fanfic.
> 
> Finally, my stories are gonna be delayed for a while, but don't worry I plan to put in some extra work.


End file.
